Goodbye, an AmIan Songfic
by Lindsey7618
Summary: This is an AmIan sonfic featuring the song Goodbye, by Hannah M/Miley Cyrus, but I prefer to say Hannah. I hate Miley now-Look what she's become! Anyway, I hope you like this! I think it's good, and I'd love it if you'd check out my other stories- I have one AmIan story so far, The Kane Chronicles, and PJO. Please read and review! Hoping to get up to twenty reviews. T to be safe.


**Ok, guys, this is an AmIan songfic. I hope you like it! I've had to change it, because you aren't really allowed to use the actual song. Sorry.  
><strong>

Amy was walking along the garden. She ran her hand gently along the delicate rose petals and flowers. She sighed. There was no music, but it didn't matter. She simply imagined the tune in her head.

**Amy sang the first five sentences. From the line of him being on her mind to the photographs.  
><strong>

All those memories and images filled her mind- His sleek, black hair and his Amber eyes and the way he made her feel. _No_. He betrayed her. She couldn't love him- she just couldn't.

**She sang the next two. Remembering the kiss. Still feeling it on her lips.  
><strong>

She did remember. He had kissed her, and for a moment, she _really_ believed he loved her. But then he left her. In that horrible cave. _To die._ In Korea. And he had whispered _Lovely_ before he disappeared. But no, he didn't really mean that. He was only trying to hurt her. He had only been _toying_ with her. She didn't matter to him at all; He had only been using her to get the clues. And he was probably laughing at her right now. _Right now._

_I still feel it on my lips. _She did. Amy touched her lips.

**The next four. Dancing. Remembering till she cried.**

She did cry; All the time. She really missed him-No! Stop.

**The next three. The one thing she wanted to forget. That memory.  
><strong>

_Goodbye._

**The next five. Waking up, playing the song. Crying, but singing along. Picked the phone up, but decided she was only wasting her time. Even though she ALMOST didn't mind**_._

She was wasting her time- Every time she picked up her cell, put it down, sat there thinking or thought about him. Even stopping to look at a picture of him was wasteful.

**The next two- Remembering when they kissed, still feeling it.  
><strong>

She self consciously touched her lips.

**Dancing.**

**Remembering the simple thing, till she cried. That memory she wanted to forget, that ONE thing. Her cellphone ringing, his ringtone. She finally answered it, to hear he sounded so alone.  
><strong>

She remembered when she'd called him. He _did_ sound alone. She had felt sorry for him.

**And she was so surprised to hear him sayyy...  
><strong>

She took a deep breath. Ian stepped out of the shadows, eyes fixed on Amy as he began to sing:

**You remember that kiss...  
><strong>

Amy flung around.

**You still feel it on your lips**

Amy looked surprised as Ian slowly stepped towards her, both still singing.

**Dancing, no music playing.**

It had begun to rain minutes ago and was now _pouring._

**Remembering the simple things. They talked, till they cried.**

Ian's eyes were now fixed completely on Amy as he moved forward and Amy moved backward, glancing behind her, nervous.

**She said, her biggest regret. The ONE thing she wanted to forget and wished HE would forget.**

Amy had now stepped back, right into a wall. She was trapped. Ian put a hand on her arm, eyes still on her.

**Was that one Goodbye. Oh, Goodbye.**

_Goodbye..._

Ian whispered that last word, his other arm resting on Amy, eyes still on her. He slowly leaned forward...Amy tried to back up, but couldn't. Frantically, she glanced around. Ian moved slowly so his warm body was completely trapping hers, arms pinning her against the wall. She couldn't move. His face was inches from hers and he was staring straight into her eyes. And he kissed her.

She resisted wildly at first, her hair _soaking_ now, but soon found herself yielding to his touch. They stood there for a good two minutes, kissing, until they broke apart. Amy blushed. Ian smiled. "Uh-Uh-Um.." Amy stuttered. Ian put a finger to her lips. "Don't." he whispered. Amy's eyes flickered over to Ian's lips, then his Denim jacket pocket, where he kept his dart gun. Ian noticed this and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He whispered. Amy looked at him. "Uh-You- uh...Dart gun.." She kept stuttering. Ian reached over and took his dart gun out. Amy flinched. Instantly, Ian looked worried. "What, this?" He asked.

Amy flinched again. Ian tossed it to the ground, yards away. It shattered into a million pieces. "I'm not going to hurt you again, Love." He whispered. "Please, give me another chance. Please. I. Love. You." Amy looked right into his eyes. Ian put his hand on her cheek. He leaned forward and kissed her roughly. Amy gasped, then let the world around her dissolve completely as Ian kissed her.

Ian and his lips, and his touch were the only things that mattered in the world to her right now. He kissed her hard and she kissed back, she had to admit. Ian pulled away. Suddenly, Amy launched herself him. They fell to the ground, but they didn't care. Ian laughed- Happily. He held her while she cried from relief. And cried. Finally, she lifted up her head. "I love you." She whispered those three words Ian had waited to hear _all his life_.

He smiled and kissed her. "Of course you do, Love!" Amy looked at him. This time, serious, Ian answered: "I love you to, Amy. I really do. All my life." They smiled and walked back to the house, Amy's head on Ian's shoulder and his arm around her waist, laughing and kissing. And for both of them, the lights flickered back on.

**Ok, guys. This is done. Should I make this into a story? I need to know soon!**


End file.
